


Some Day My Ferret Will Come

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [64]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Mouselet is waiting for her prince.
Series: The Ocelot Collection [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/57591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Some Day My Ferret Will Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fengirl88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/gifts).



> Happy Unbirthday to Fengirl

“Some day my prince will come,” Mouselet sang.

From the opposite side of the stage the Ferret prince entered, swirled his cloak around him, tripped over the hem and slid across to floor to land at Mouselet’s feet.

“I’ll see him far away.” She held a paw up, shielding her eyes as if looking for the prince in the distance, rather than crawling around in front of her.

“And how surprising…” She broke off abruptly, and then added, “Stop tickling my toes!”

“Keep going,” the Ferret instructed.

“When the prince of my dreams – I can’t imagine anyone dreaming about the Ferret.”

“I do sometimes,” the Sloth admitted. “He’s normally covered in red ink and stuck somewhere he’s not supposed to be, and I’m trying to rescue him and make sure the next edition gets out on time.”

“That’s an anxiety dream,” Aemelia Vole said. “It’s perfectly natural.”

“I cannot see why I should cause anyone to be anxious,” the Ferret protested.

“It’s when you utter those four little words, ‘Leave it to me,’” the Sloth said.

“Yes,” agreed the Ocelot. “It’s at that point we start taking bets as to where you’ll get stuck next.”

They heard voices on the stairs, and Dr Watson discussing the case with Inspector Hopkins.

Mouselet squeaked. “My prince _is_ coming!”

“Usurped!” the Ferret exclaimed. “Bother!”


End file.
